Sundown
by Wolvesdawn
Summary: Die untergehende Sonne tauchte das karibische Meer in ein grell rotes Licht. Rot, genau so rot, wie das Blut der Verletzten und Sterbenden, das das Deck der Black Pearl besudelte...Hier ist sie endlich: Die Fortsetzung! SadficDeathfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **  
Alle aus PotC bekannte Figuren gehören Disney, nud sie sind nur ausgeliehen.

Diese Fanfiction entstand in Zusammenarbeit mit **RavannaVen**. Wir haben lange an dieser Geschichte gefeilt und hoffen, dass sie euch gefällt.Wenn das so ist, dann schreibt bitte reichlich Reviews. (Lob oder Kritik, beides ist willkommen.) Wenn das Feedback dementsprechend ausfällt, gibt es vielleicht auch noch ein Sequel.

**Warnung:**  
Dies ist eine Deathfiction! Wem das nicht gefällt: Ye be warned. Also bitte keine Flames.

Viel Spass beim Lesen und denkt an den kleinen Button unten links.

_Lg Wolvesdawn_

* * *

Sundown

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte das karibische Meer in ein grell rotes Licht. Rot, genau so rot, wie das Blut der Verletzten und Sterbenden, das das Deck der Black Pearl besudelte. Das Blut ihrer Feinde, aber auch ihr eigenes.

Will hatte niemals töten wollen, aber wie viele Leben er an diesem Tag bereits genommen hatte, konnte er schon nicht mehr zählen. Weder sein tägliches Training, noch der Kampf gegen Barbossas untote Piraten, hatten ihn auf dieses Gemetzel vorbereiten können.

Sie waren wie aus dem Nichts erschienen: Die drei Schiffe der königlich-spanischen Marine hatten keine Zeit verloren, und gleich das Feuer auf die Black Pearl eröffnet. Noch bevor sie ihre Verteidigung organisieren konnten, waren sie bereits eingekreist worden, und die Spanier hatten begonnen zu entern.

Will rammte einem der Soldaten seinen Dolch in den Hals und wirbelte herum, parierte in letzter Sekunde den Hieb des nächsten Angreifers. Mit einem widerlichen Geräusch schrammten die zwei Klingen übereinander. Er ballte die Linke zur Faust und schlug seinem Gegner ins Gesicht. Der dünne Knochen unterhalb des rechten Auges brach mit einem deutlich hörbaren Knacken. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei taumelte der Soldat zurück, doch Will gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, erneut seine Waffe gegen ihn zu erheben. Sein Schwert vollführte eine blitzschnelle halbkreisförmige Bewegung, und das Schwert des Soldaten wirbelte davon. Nur einen Augenblick später sank der Mann in sich zusammen.

Nachlässig wische er sich einige störende Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und hinterließ dabei blutige Spuren auf seiner Haut.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er eine hastige Bewegung wahr. Beinahe reflexartig riss er seine Waffe nach oben, und der Schlag, der eigentlich seinen Kopf hätte treffen sollen, schrammte an seiner Schulter entlang und hinterließ dort eine schmerzhaft brennende Spur. Will strauchelte, als der Andere ihm in die Kniekehle trat. Einige, unendlich lang erscheinende Sekunden, kämpfte er verzweifelt um sein Gleichgewicht, und verlor. Er landete hart auf dem Rücken und schloss ergeben die Augen, als sein Gegner die Waffe zum letzten Schlag erhob. Doch der finale, alles auslöschende Schmerz kam nicht. Stattdessen ertönte der scharfe klang von aufeinander treffendem Stahl, und dann schlug ein Körper schwer neben ihm auf dem Deck auf.

Er blinzelte, und konnte Jacks schlanke Gestalt schemenhaft gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht ausmachen. „Auf die Füße Junge, oder hoffst du, dass sich der nächste Idiot der über dich stolpert, das Genick bricht?" Die Stimme des Piraten klang rau und ein wenig atemlos, doch sonst ließ er keine Schwäche erkennen. „Das wär' doch ne Überlegung wert." Will verzog sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht zu einem müden Grinsen. Doch seine Augen ließen nicht die geringste Spur von Humor erkennen.

Jack streckte die Hand aus und zog Will mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung wieder auf die Füße, nur um ihm im nächsten Augenblick brutal die Schulter vor die Brust zu rammen. Will keuchte als ihm die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben wurde. Er stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts und zog den Piraten mit sich. Die Klinge eines spanischen Soldaten schnitt genau dort durch die Luft, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatten. Die Wucht seiner eigenen Attacke ließ den Angreifer straucheln. Mit einem wütenden Knurren holte Jack aus und stieß dem Mann mit voller Wucht seinen Ellbogen gegen die Schläfe. Dies schickte den Soldaten endgültig zu Boden.

Mit einigen raschen, weit ausholenden Hieben verschaffte sich der Piratencaptain für einige Augenblicke Luft und sah sich rasch an Deck seines Schiffes um. Will war bereits wieder in einen Kampf mit einem der Spanier verstrickt. Der heutige Tag würde den Jungen auf jeden Fall verändern. Jack hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. Diese totale Abwesenheit von Hoffnung und Freude, die sich in jedem Mann ausbreitete, der zu oft dem Tod begegnete.

Er dachte mit Bedauern daran, wie jung Will eigentlich war. Viel zu jung.

Sie verloren Meter um Meter an Boden. Die Spanier waren ihnen hoffnungslos überlegen. Sie konnten diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen. Das war von Anfang an klar gewesen.

Die Rücksichtslosigkeit, mit der die Spanier kämpften zeigte, dass sie nicht speziell darauf aus waren Gefangene zu machen. Diejenigen, die doch das Pech haben sollten ihnen lebend in die Hände zu fallen erwartete ein sicherer Tod am Galgen. Die Waffen zu strecken würde ihnen noch einige wenige Stunden erkaufen.

Aber aufzugeben war keine Option, nicht für ihn. Nicht für Captain Jack Sparrow! Trotzdem fühlte er einen eisigen Klumpen in seinem Inneren, wenn er an seine Crew dachte. Es war seine Schuld. Sie starben weil sie ihm loyal gefolgt waren, weil sie ihm vertraut hatten.

Jack ließ sich instinktiv auf die Knie fallen, als er hinter sich einen wütenden Schrei hörte. Der Angriff verfehlte ihn so knapp, dass er meinte die Zugluft der Klinge spüren zu können. Ohne sich zu vergewissern wo sein Gegner stand, stieß Jack mit seinem Schwert zu und das Geräusch mit dem der Stahl durch Stoff und Fleisch schnitt sagte ihm, dass er getroffen hatte. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe nachzusehen ob er den anderen wirklich ausgeschaltet hatte, statt dessen stürmte der Pirat vorwärts und riss durch die bloße Wucht seines Angriffs den nächsten Soldaten zu Boden. Jack ließ dem Mann keine Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr. Ohne nachzudenken zerschmetterte er dem Mann mit einem gezielten Schlag den Kehlkopf. Obwohl er sich sofort wieder aufrichtete konnte er dennoch die aufkeimende Panik in den Augen des Sterbenden erkennen. Langsam zu ersticken war kein gnädiger Tod.

Doch das war Jack Sparrow egal. Nun war ihm alles egal.

Der nächste Angreifer erwischte ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Im letzten Augenblick gelang es Jack sein Schwert hoch zu reißen. Die Heftigkeit mit der der Schlag ausgeführt worden war ließ einen stechenden Schmerz durch seinen Arm zucken, doch dies war nichts im Vergleich zu der Agonie die in seinen Muskeln explodierte, als die Klinge des Spaniers abrutschte und eine tiefe Wunde in seinen Oberarm schnitt. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei taumelte Jack rückwärts. Fast augenblicklich war sein Hemd mit seinem eigenen Blut durchtränkt. Der Soldat glaubte nun leichtes Spiel zu haben und setzte sofort nach. Jack glaubte so etwas wie Triumph in den Augen des Anderen erkennen zu können, während er durch einen hastigen Ausfallschritt sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Ohne zu zögern wechselte er das Schwert von der rechten in die linke Hand. Über die Jahre hatte er gelernt mit beiden Händen gleich gut zu kämpfen und diese Fähigkeit war für so manchen seiner Gegner zur letzten, tödlichen Überraschung geworden. Jack führte einen einzigen schnellen Hieb und dieses Mal war es der Spanier, der vor Schmerzen schrie. Die heftig blutende Wunde am Oberschenkel ließ den Mann in die Knie brechen, doch der Pirat beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Er stellte für ihn keine Gefahr mehr dar.

Er sollte nie erfahren, woher der Schuss gekommen war. Das Einzige was er spürte war ein greller, alles Andere auslöschender Schmerz der sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und jede Faser seines Daseins in Flammen zu setzen schien. Jacks Wahrnehmung zersplitterte in tausende kleiner Fragmente und dann war da nur noch eine allumfassende Dunkelheit.

Das Achterdeck war übersäht mit toten Körpern und das hölzerne Deck war rutschig von deren Blut. Mit einem gut platzierten Hieb seines Schwertes schickte Will den vorerst letzten seiner Gegner zur Hölle. Schwer atmend überblickte er das Chaos, das auf dem Deck der Black Pearl herrschte. Er sah, wie Gibbs unter den erbarmungslosen Schwerthieben eines spanischen Soldaten fiel, und in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie diesen Kampf schon längst verloren hatten, auch wenn einige der Piraten noch erbitterten Widerstand leisteten. Jack war offensichtlich verletzt, doch auch er kämpfte verbissen. Mit der Linken, wie Will erstaunt feststellte. Trotzdem konnte sein Gegenüber dem Piraten nicht das Wasser reichen. Die nächsten Augenblicke kamen Will jedoch vor wie ein Alptraum. Er sah, wie der Spanier auf die Knie fiel und wie dann plötzlich auch Jack ohne ersichtlichen Grund in sich zusammensackte.

Ohne nachzudenken schwang sich Will mit einer fließenden Bewegung über das Geländer nach unten. Er musste zu Jack. Rücksichtslos bahnte der junge Waffenschmied sich seinen Weg durch die Kämpfenden um zu dem Piratencaptain zu gelangen; zu seinem Freund.

Jack lag bewegungslos auf dem Rücken. Er war bewusstlos, oder Will hoffte es zumindest. „Jack!" Er kniete sich neben den Piraten auf den Boden und packte ihn an den Schultern, schüttelte ihn in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu bekommen. Doch Sparrow rührte sich nicht. Jetzt erst bemerkte er die rasch größer werdende Blutlache, die sich unter dem Mann ausbreitete. Jacks vormals weißes Hemd war rot und schwer von seinem Blut. Ein leises Stöhnen löste Will aus seiner Erstarrung. "Will, was…" „Bleib ruhig liegen. Du bist verletzt." „Ach?" Jacks Stimme war nur ein raues Flüstern so dass Will Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu verstehen, dennoch meinte er einen Hauch von Ironie aus dem Tonfall des Piraten heraushören zu können. „Was ist passiert?" „Angeschossen," presste Jack mühsam hervor, während er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er sank jedoch sofort mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück. Sein sonst so sonnengebräuntes Gesicht erbleichte sichtlich. „Ich bring dich hier raus Jack. Kannst du aufstehen?" Will versuchte den Piraten auf die Füße zu ziehen. Jacks gequälter Schmerzensschrei ließ ihn aber inne halten. „Mach, dass du hier weg kommst Junge. Du kannst mir hier nich' helfen." Doch der junge Mann verstärkte nur seinen Griff. „ Beiß die Zähne zusammen Jack, ich werde dich hier nicht im Stich lassen!" Mit einer Kraft, die er dem Piraten gar nicht mehr zugetraut hätte packte dieser ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. „Dein Vater is' schon für mich gestorben. Ich werd' den Teufel tun, und zulassen dass du das auch tust. Halt' dich an den Codex." Will schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. „ Nur Richtlinien, Jack. Von dir habe ich gelernt, dass man einen Freund niemals im Stich lässt." Jack seufzte gequält. „Tu nichts dummes, Junge." flüsterte er.

Ein leiser Hauch von Unsicherheit stahl sich in Wills Blick. Jack ließ den jüngeren Mann los. „ Geh." bat er

Der Schuss klang, trotz des sie umgebenden Lärms, unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren. Er konnte frisches, warmes Blut auf seinem Gesicht spüren, und sah entsetzt, wie Will langsam nach hinten kippte, einen fast schon fassungslosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Jack wollte schreien! Er wollte dem verdammten Bastard, der geschossen hatte das Genick brechen! Er wollte sich neben seinen Freund knien und verhindern, dass das Leben in einem stetigen, hellroten Strom aus ihm heraus floss! Aber er konnte nur bewegungsunfähig zusehen, wie Will neben ihm lag und starb.

Jack weigerte sich das Triumphgeschrei der Spanier wahr zu nehmen. Er hatte einzig und allein Augen für den leblosen Körper neben ihm, und für Wills Augen. Augen, die ihn fast schon vorwurfsvoll anzustarren schienen.

Er wehrte sich nicht als sie ihn wegtrugen. Starrte einfach nur auf Will, bis dieser aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Vorbei an den anderen, Gibbs, Marty, Anamaria. Er hätte sie beschützen müssen. Er hätte sie alle beschützen müssen.

Doch er hatte versagt.


	2. Chapter 2

RavannaVen und ich haben (zumindest Phasenweise) über ein Jahr an dieser Fortsetzung gearbeitet. Und ganz ehrlich: Die Arbeit hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt. :-) Herausgekommen ist ein reichlich düsteres Machwerk, zu dem uns die Filmmusik zu „FdK 3 – At world's end" inspiriert hat. Ganz besonders der Titel: „I see dead people in boats", der wohl hauptsächlich für unsere kreative Stimmung verantwortlich war.

Bei all der Arbeit, die wir uns damit gemacht haben, hoffen wir natürlich auf ganz viele Reviews. (Ehrlich gesagt, wären wir wohl ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn das Feedback ausbliebe.  Junkies brauchen nun mal Stoff!!)

Da Sundown ursprünglich als Oneshot geplant war, ist der Übergang zum zweiten Kapitel nicht unbedingt fließend, aber wir haben uns bemüht, logisch daran anzuknüpfen.

Warnings: Das Rating dieser FF ist nicht grundlos gewählt. Wer Probleme mit der Darstellung von Gewalt und Tod hat, der sollte das hier besser nicht lesen. Also bitte keine Flames! Ansonsten sind wir aber für jede Art von Kritik offen. ;-)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Alles Liebe

Wolvesdawn

* * *

Sundown II 

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht als er in die Kapitänskajüte gerufen wurde. Der edel ausgestattete Raum wurde von einem großen Schreibtisch dominiert, der aus dem Privatbesitz des Capitán stammte. Das schwere Möbel war bereits vor einigen Jahren an Bord gebracht worden. In der Mannschaft kursierten Gerüchte, dass es ein persönliches Geschenk an Capitán de Rivera von einem Mitglied des spanischen Königshauses gewesen war. Joaquin Alvarez stand schon seit einigen Minuten schweigend vor dem besagten Möbelstück, als sich der Capitán ihm endlich zuwandte.

„Doctor", de Rivera lehnte sich mit ineinander verschränken Armen zurück. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck nahm Alvarez seine Brille ab und säuberte die Gläser am Saum seines Hemdes. „Nun ja, er lebt. Noch. Ob er es in diesem Zustand bis nach Cumana schafft, ist allerdings zweifelhaft."

Die Augen von Capitán de Rivera verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Wieso?" fragte er scharf.

„Fieber, hoher Blutverlust. Was soll ich noch sagen. Meine Mittel an Bord dieses Schiffes sind beschränkt. Zudem ist die Brig der Niña kein Ort für einen schwer verletzten Mann." Der vorwurfsvolle Unterton, der die Worte des Arztes begleitete, entging Capitán de Rivera nicht. Die Stuhlbeine scharrten laut über den hölzernen Boden, als der Capitán aufstand und mit einigen, schnellen Schritten hinter den Schiffsarzt trat. Alvarez unterdrückte den Impuls zurück zu weichen als er den heißen Atem von de Rivera in seinem Nacken spürte. „ Es ist mir egal wie Ihr es anstellt Joaquin, aber dieser Pirat muss am Leben sein, wenn wir in Cumana ankommen!" Alvarez drehte sich um und blickte seinen Capitán mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Aber warum ist das nötig? Für das Kopfgeld ist es gleichgültig, ob Ihr ihn lebend oder tot abliefert."

„ Es ist nicht gleichgültig!" de Rivera schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte. „Dieser Mann da unten ist Jack Sparrow! Wenn du ihn töten willst, musst du zuerst die Legende töten. Dies geht nur, wenn er am Galgen endet, so wie es ihm zusteht." Der Arzt konnte ein triumphierendes Glitzern in den grauen Augen seines Vorgesetzten wahrnehmen.

Joaquin seufzte resigniert. „ Ich werde tun, was ich kann."

--------

Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage verschwammen in einem Wirbel aus Schmerzen und wirren Fieberfantasien. Manchmal meinte er Stimmen zu hören, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie wirklich hörte, oder ob sie nur in seinem Kopf existierten. Viele Leute hatten Jack Sparrow schon verrückt genannt, mittlerweile begann er fast schon selbst daran zu glauben.

Er konnte nicht sagen wie viele Tage vergangen waren, seit sie ihn in dieses Loch geworfen hatten. Es war dunkel im Bauch des Schiffes, denn das wenige Licht, das durch den Niedergang hinein fiel drang nicht bis zu ihm vor. Jack wusste nicht wie viele Stunden er bewusstlos gewesen war, doch das er immer noch auf diesem gottverdammten Schiff war konnte er fast mit Sicherheit sagen. Er konnte sie spüren, er konnte sie riechen. Die See, die das Schiff umgab, das ihn immer weiter von seiner Lady fortbrachte.

Das Fieber, das seine unerbittlichen Klauen in seinen Körper geschlagen hatte, laugte den ohnehin schon geschwächten Piraten nur noch mehr aus. Unerträgliche Hitze löste sich ab mit Anfällen von Schüttelfrost, doch noch schlimmer waren SIE. Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die Visionen, die sich zu den Bildern der Menschen verdichteten, die er seine Freunde genannt hatte. Die Vorwürfe die sie ihm machten waren noch schwerer zu ertragen, als die Schmerzen und die Einsamkeit.

Sparrow öffnete mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen, doch die Dunkelheit die ihn einhüllte, war genauso finster, wie die in seinen Gedanken. Die Blicke derer, die sich in dieser Finsternis verbargen, brannten sich wie ein glühendes Eisen in seine Haut. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass sie da waren. Sie flüsterten, murmelten, waren ständig in Bewegung und zogen den Kreis immer enger. Doch plötzlich schienen sie zu erstarren. Der winzige Lichtpunkt, der in der penetranten Dunkelheit erschienen war, wurde größer. Langsam aber doch beharrlich. Jack kniff die Augen zusammen, um sie vor der ungewohnten Helligkeit zu schützen. Von dem Licht schien eine unglaubliche Hitze auszugehen, so dass er instinktiv versuchte zurückzuweichen.

Wieder schienen sich die huschenden Schatten um ihn herum zu bewegen, verdichteten sich zu einer Gestalt, die ihm schrecklich bekannt vorkam.

„Es war deine Schuld, Jack!" Die Stimme von Joshamee Gibbs war fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrt, was vielleicht daran lag, das ihm jemand die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte. Die klaffende Wunde reichte so tief, dass der weiße Knochen der Wirbelsäule zwischen dem blutigen Fleisch hervorblitzte. Das Hemd und die Weste des Mannes waren besudelt von seinem eigenen Blut. Jack sah seinen ersten Maat aus vor Furcht geweiteten Augen an. Er blinzelte, in dem fruchtlosen Versuch, diesen Alptraum zu vertreiben.

Gibbs trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. „Es war deine verdammte Schuld, dass sie hinter uns her waren! Aber der große Captain Jack Sparrow weiß ja immer was er tut, nicht war?" Die Wut und die Verachtung, mit der ihm diese Worte entgegen geschleudert wurden, stachen wie Dolche in seine Seele. Und das schlimmste war, Gibbs hatte Recht! Es war ein Fehler gewesen, diesen Spanier so sehr zu reizen. Aber woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass die Situation so sehr eskalieren würde?

„Du hättest es wissen müssen. Du warst der Captain, und der Captain trägt immer die Verantwortung."

Jack schloss die Augen, versuchte die grausame Stimme aus seinem Kopf auszusperren, aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Gibbs sprach erbarmungslos weiter. „Sieh mich an, Jack! Sie dir an, was du getan hast."

‚Hör' auf! Hör' auf! Hör' auf! Hör' auf!' In einer endlosen Litanei wiederholte er diese Worte wieder und wieder in Gedanken, während er sein Gesicht in seinen Unterarmen vergrub.

„Sieh mich AN!!" Gibbs Worte peitschen mit einer unvorstellbaren Gewalt durch das Bewusstsein des Piraten. Gegen seinen Willen öffnete Jack die Augen und hob mit einem gequälten Stöhnen den Kopf. Die Gestalt seines ersten Maates schien auf seltsame Weise zu verschwimmen. Die blauen Augen des Mannes wurden dunkler, bis sie ein warmes Schokoladenbraun angenommen hatten. Eine Wärme, die er immer in Anas Augen gesehen hatte, als sie noch am Leben gewesen war. Doch der Ausdruck, den er jetzt auf dem Gesicht der jungen Mulattin sah, war nichts weiter als eine Karikatur des Menschen, den er gekannt hatte.

„Hallo Jack." Ihre Stimme war leise, zittrig, hatte einen fast schon flehenden Unterton. „Wo bist du gewesen? Ich habe dich gesucht. Ich hätte dich gebraucht."

Sie trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und streckte ihm zögerlich ihre rechte Hand entgegen. „Wo warst du? Du hast versprochen immer für mich da zu sein. Und jetzt? Sieh' was sie mir angetan haben."

Erst diese Worte brachten ihn dazu, seinen Blick von ihren Augen zu lösen. Diesen wunderschönen Augen. Die Hand, die sie gerade noch auf die Wunde an ihrem Bauch gepresst hatte, verharrte nun nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt in der Luft. Ein einzelner Blutstropfen löste sich von ihren schlanken eleganten Fingern und fiel zu Boden. Das brach den Bann, der den Piraten bisher an Ort und Stelle gehalten hatte. Ein leises Wimmern drang über seine Lippen, als Jack zurückwich, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle stieß. Ein heißer Schmerz explodierte in seinem Rücken und ließ ihn krampfhaft die Luft ausstoßen. Doch dies alles wurde zur Nebensache, als Anamaria zwei weitere Schritte auf ihn zutrat und sich neben ihm auf den von Dreck und Unrat bedeckten Boden sinken ließ.

„Mein armer Jack," ihre Stimme strich wie ein samtener Hauch über ihn hinweg. „Das ausgerechnet du überleben musstet." Ihre Finger strichen sanft über seine Wange und hinterließen eine Spur warmen, frischen Blutes. Diese sanfte Berührung und der metallische Geruch, der dem Piraten entgegenschlug, brachten ihn fast um den Verstand.

„Ana…" Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus Jacks dunklen Augen, während er versuchte zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschah. „Ich… ich wollte das doch nicht…"

„Stell dich nicht so an!" Wills Tonfall war hart und unversöhnlich. So ganz anders als man es von dem jungen Waffenschmied gewohnt war, den er vor einem guten Jahr in Port Royal kennen gelernt hatte. Der Jüngere schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht. „Ich hab schon immer gewusst, dass du ein verdammter Feigling bist!" Jacks einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem fast schon hilflosen Wimmern, während er Will mit Augen anstarrte die dunkel waren vor Furcht.

Will ließ ein hartes, humorloses Lachen hören. „Das ist doch wieder typisch für dich, Jack. Du machst einen Fehler und andere dürfen ihn für dich ausbaden. Wir, Jack! Deine Freunde. Aber andere sind für dich sowieso immer nur Mittel zu Zweck, nicht wahr? Wir sind tot, und du liegst hier, und wartest auf _deinen_ passenden Augenblick!"

Jedes einzelne dieser Worte traf Jack bis ins Mark. Ja, er hatte versagt, und nun klebte das Blut von zwei Generationen von Turners an seinen Händen. Er hatte das nicht gewollt, er hatte den Jungen doch weggeschickt, hatte ihn gebeten zu gehen…

„Weggeschickt?" Will spuckte dieses Wort regelrecht aus. „Wohin denn? Wohin hätte ich denn gehen sollen? Er war schon längst zu spät, um die Pearl zu verlassen! Aber das hast du gewusst, nicht wahr? Das war doch nichts weiter, als ein Versuch, dein Gewissen zu beruhigen."

Jack betrachtete den jüngeren Mann mit neu aufkeimendem Entsetzen: „Will, das ist nicht…"

„…nicht wahr? Komm schon, Jack. Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Ich bin deine Ausflüchte so leid!" Will beugte sich in einer fast schon drohenden Geste über den Piraten.

Diese Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung im Gesicht des Waffenschmiedes machte es Jack unmöglich, Wills Blick standzuhalten. Obwohl es durch die eisernen Stäbe in seinem Rücken unmöglich war, versuchte Jack instinktiv noch weiter vor ihm zurückzuweichen, so dass es fast aussah, als wolle er durch die Gitter hindurch kriechen.

Der Pirat konnte Wills Atem an seiner Wange spüren, als dieser ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Es wird Zeit, dass du dafür bezahlst." Die Hände des anderen Mannes schlossen sich wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Hals und drückten unbarmherzig zu.

„Will…" das halb erstickte Keuchen des Piraten verlor sich, als der Jüngere ihn mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht schlug. „Halt den Mund!"

Instinktiv versuchte Jack sich zu wehren, krallte seine Finger in Wills Handgelenke, in dem Versuch ihn von sich weg zu schieben. Doch er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Schwarze Punkte begannen über sein Gesichtsfeld zu flimmern, und seine Lungen schrieen verzweifelt nach Luft. Das hier war ein Kampf, den er nicht gewinnen konnte. Doch wollte er das überhaupt? Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, war Jack Sparrow bereit aufzugeben.

Wills gemurmelte Worte vernahm er nur noch wie aus weiter Ferne: „Wir hätten dir niemals vertrauen dürfen…"

„Atmen. Ihr müsst atmen, Sparrow!" Alvarez schlug seine geballte Faust, mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte, auf den Brustkorb des Piraten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es genug sein würde, um das Zwerchfell des Mannes dazu zu bringen, sich zusammenzuziehen. Das protestierende Knacken von Sparrows Rippen ignorierte er wohlweislich. Wenn er ihm jetzt wegstarb, konnte Joaquin sich auf eine ernsthafte Auseinandersetzung mit dem Capitán gefasst machen.

Und tatsächlich machte Sparrow einen Atemzug, der in einen qualvollen Hustenanfall ausartete. Der junge Schiffsarzt sah auf den zusammen gekrümmten Piraten hinab. Für einen kranken Mann hatte er erstaunlich viel Kraft. Joaquins Handgelenke schmerzten noch immer dort, wo der Pirat zugepackt hatte.

„Will… ich kann… Pearl…" Das zusammenhanglose Gemurmel Sparrows war kaum zu verstehen. Alvarez berührte den Mann an der Schulter, vorsichtiger diesmal. „Señor Sparrow, Ihr fantasiert. Das was Ihr seht, ist nicht real." Der Körper des Piraten verspannte sich sichtlich, bevor er die Augen aufschlug und mehrmals langsam blinzelte. „Könnt Ihr mich verstehen." Sparrow antwortete nicht, doch in seinen dunklen Augen schien langsam Erkennen aufzuschimmern. „Ihr befindet Euch hier auf der Niña. Ich bin Joaquin Alvarez, der Schiffsarzt." Diesmal erntete er ein leichtes Nicken. „Erinnert Ihr Euch daran, was geschehen ist? Ihr wurdet angeschossen."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er eine Antwort erhielt, und sie fiel ganz anders aus, als er erwartet hatte: „…meine Crew?" Joaquin zögerte. Solle er es ihm wirklich sagen? Er seufzte: „Ihr seid der einzigste Überlebende. Eure Mannschaft ist tot und Euer Schiff wurde versenkt."

Der Pirat sagte kein Wort auf diese Eröffnung, doch der junge Schiffsarzt merkte, wie irgendetwas in dem Mann endgültig zerbrach. Und plötzlich begriff er, dass Sparrow alles verloren hatte, was ihm wichtig gewesen war. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Piraten, der blicklos ins Leere starrte. Im wurde klar, dass de Rivera nicht nur eine Legende hatte vernichten wollen, indem er Sparrow noch am Leben ließ. Er wollte den Mann vernichten. Und das war ihm gelungen.

--------

Joaquin stand am Schanzkleid der Niña, und beobachtete, wie die Küste von Venezuela immer näher kam. Ihre Reise würde bald zu Ende sein und damit auch seine Verpflichtung auf diesem Schiff. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage und besonders das Verhalten de Riveras hatten ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht. Er war durchaus dafür, das Verbrechen zu bekämpfen und der Piraterie in der Karibik Einhalt zu gebieten, doch alles hatte seine Grenzen. Und der Capitán der Niña hatte die seinen definitiv überschritten.

„Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, Doctor. Bereits morgen bei Tagesanbruch wird Sparrow in Cumana am Galgen stehen."

Alvarez nickte knapp. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich zu dem anderen Mann umzudrehen, da er wusste, was er in dessen Augen lesen würde: Der gleiche kalte Triumph, den er zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte, als der Pirat an Bord der Niña gebracht worden war. Es war eine Gefühlsregung, die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte und für die er kein Verständnis hatte.

Morgen früh würde der Galgen das Leben Jack Sparrows beenden, aber der Mann war bereits in dem Moment gestorben, in dem er sein Schiff und seine Crew verloren hatte. Der Tod konnte ihn nicht mehr schrecken, und daher würde er aufrechten Hauptes zum Galgen gehen. De Rivera hatte sich geirrt: _Die_ _Legende_ Jack Sparrow konnte niemand töten.


End file.
